inganokusarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kido
This is one of the main disciplines of Shinigami military education, and primarily involves the Shinigami learning to focus their reiatsu, harnessing it to produce wildly unpredictable effects. Kidō are divided into Hadou (destructive arts) and Bakudou (binding arts), although the Fourth Division possess a small subset of kidō abilities that are used in their medical procedures. These are the most common form of long-distance combat utilized by the shinigami. Kidō are ranked by number, with #1 being the weakest and #99 being the strongest; two kidō of equal strength and type may share a number. Casting a kidō with the incantation causes it to be stronger and more accurate, and reduces the chance of backfiring; without the incantation, only great familiarity with the kidō and a high level of control over one's own reiatsu prevents such accidents. 'Hadō' The destructive arts are those meant expressly to injure, maim, or kill, achieving these by materialising powerful bursts of energy or dangerous projectiles or weaponry. 'Spells 1 to 30' Blast Spell #1: Thrust Incantation: "The jade sceptre brings judgement. Step back from the golden palace!" Effect: The user points a finger at the target. This spell creates an invisible force which is used to knock the target backwards. The distance the target is knocked back is reflective of the power used. Blast Spell #2: Invisible Hand Incantation: “Upturned teapot. Crashing leaves. Scalding tides. The ceremony is disrupted!” Effect: The caster makes a flicking motion towards the target to fire a small blue fist-sized pellet of energy. Blast Spell #4: White Lightning Incantation: "Second moon, ye who watches the stars from above. Eternal, unchanging. Grant us thine anger and deliver thy rage!" Effect: Focusing a concentrated amount of spiritual power at the index finger, then releases this energy in a thin, white beam that easily strikes through most targets. Blast Spell #5: Flowing sword Incantation: "Wrathful desire. Judicious spirit. Temper the will into a gleaming blade!" Effect: Holding their hands before them, the caster transformed their reiastu into a double-sided sword. Note that this blade cannot be “released” or substitute for a real zanpakutō. It provides no abilities etc. Blast Spell #6: Burning Touch Incantation: “The darkness of the shadow is nothing against the brightness of the sun. The coolness of the dusk is nothing against the blaze of the fire.” Effect: This spell must be targeted at a nonliving object that is not currently in direct contact with a living being. For the next three post cycles, whenever a living being touches the nonliving object, it will cause minor burns, as if it were red-hot. Blast Spell #8: Shattered Shard Incantation: "The storm approaches. Freeze with the wind and bring fall with the rain." Effect: By focusing spiritual power around the tips of the fingers and thumb of one hand, the caster creates five needles of ice which are then fired at the opponent. These needles are up three inches long and pierce into the target freezing the surrounding flesh causing something similar to frostbite over the top layer over flesh. Painful, but ultimately, unless used multiple times, this is only going to destroy small hollows and maybe slow down medium-sized beasts. Blast Spell #11: Bound Lightning Incantation: "Second moon, ye who watches the stars from above. Vulgar, ever-aging. Pass through this material realm and deliver thy rage!" Effect: Rather than sending out blasts of energy, this spell channels it into objects. The electrical shock and damage is passed along the object to all others that touch it. The lightning cannot harm the caster themselves, but the effects only last as long as the caster maintains the spell. Blast Spell #12: Ambush Flare Incantation: "Forgotten embers of the traveller's fire, rise again! Reborn and vigilant, strike when the foot draws near!" Effect: Allows the user to draw a line of fire upon any surface, including the air. These flames stay low and small until a body touches the line, causing it to burst into large flames. Only about two metres can be drawn, with the number doubling for each 75 Reiatsu (e.g. a shinigami with 300 Reiatsu can draw up to 32 metres of flames). The spell can be doublecast, replacing the fire with another Blast Spell. Blast Spell #19: Drop Star's Tail Incantation: "The star falls from the sky. The Tengu sharpens his fingernails. Slicing the mountain!" Effect: The user concentrates reiatsu at the tips of the fingers creating small thin blades of reiatsu, several inches long. These blades can cut and cauterize at the same time. Originally developed by the Fourth Division for field surgery it is now used to deal with targets in close-quarters combat. Blast Spell #21: Adamantine Blast Incantation: "Iron claws. Fearful visage. Rage born in the burning hearts of the impure, thrust!" Effect: Creates a large orb of burning energy that is hurled at the opponent. Upon impact, the orb explodes into a cascade of flames that deal burning damage to anything caught beneath it. 'Spells 31 to 50' Blast Spell #31: Red Fire Shot Incantation: "Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Effect: Fires a moderately-sized orb of crimson energy from both hands, in the direction which both palms are facing, exploding upon impact. Blast Spell #32: Yellow Fire Flash Incantation: "Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Desire and ignorance. The tide sweeps lengthways, look towards the east!" Effect: Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at the target, which explodes on impact. Blast Spell #33: Blue Fire Crash Incantation: "Ye Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance. Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" Effect: Fires a bright beam of blue energy at the target, the beam continues to buffet the victim for a few seconds after impact. Blast Spell #35: Adamantine Dance Incantation: "Iron scythe. Terrible visage. Rage born in the burning hearts of all men, scatter!." Effect: The user moves their hand clockwise in front of their body, leaving nine fiery orbs floating in the air. By thrusting their hand into the middle of these orbs are sent towards their targets. Besides damaging the target, the orbs can cause minor burns. Blast Spell #36: Voice of God Incantation: "The lord of all creation whispers to his attendant. Might and jade. Sorrow and light. Pierce the veil as the secret escapes!" Effect: The users summons up reiatsu into their lungs and unleashes a loud high pitched scream. The more reiatsu introduced, the higher the frequency of the attack. This attack will bring a target to their knees, bleeding from the target’s ears, and even cause a target to go deaf. Blast Spell #38: Tilling Ox Incantation: "Forty-two, fifteen. Sixty-three, twenty-six. The fields give up their riches and the heavens pour down wealth. My left hand brings forth strength and my right hand tears down weakness!" Effect: The caster claps their hands three times. On the third clap, their hands become surrounded in two spheres of energy, connected by a flexible chain; the ends of the chain float freely in the energy orbs. The orbs and chain are launched by making a two-handed forward punching motion. If aimed correctly, the chain will strike and wrap around the neck or a limb, and the energy orbs will swing until the neck or limb is completely wrapped, upon which the energy orbs detonate. Otherwise the kidō detonates on contact. Blast Spell #41: Frozen Touch Incantation: "Frozen upon the highest peaks, gaze upon the vast horizon. Grip of the cold, the coming of the winter ensues." Effect: This spell requires a substantial amount of reiatsu to use. After saying the chant, the user's hand and forearm are covered in a thick layer of ice. Pointing the palm at the target, the user’s icy arm rapidly extends towards the target, wraps around the target, and crushes them. The main drawback with spell is this is the sheer amount of power required. Once launched, the hand will not be able to change direction leaving the user open for a counterattack. Blast Spell #48: Verse of Completeness Incantation: "The cord rejoices in being bound. Five skies. The knot rejoices in being loosed. Four realms. The prisoner rejoices in being chained. Three seas. The cloth rejoices in being torn. Two peaks. The pot rejoices in being broken. One strike." Effect: A cubical area, just large enough to completely envelop the target, turns completely black for a moment; as the darkness dissipates, the target is blinded and struck by spears of light simultaneously piercing inwards from all sides, one spear for every 5 Reiatsu possessed by the caster. Casters with more than 150 Reiatsu may instead choose to only envelop part of a target instead of the whole target, to concentrate the damage dealt. Blast Spell #49: Fourth Pillar Incantation: "Wealthy earth. Gleaming sky. Wind swept cloud. Held evil and driven to doom. Cast not away the eye, ye who bear the name of man." Effect: Gathering reiatsu into their palms and saying the chant, then slamming them into the ground, the caster sends out a row of spikes, each a meter at their base, for several meters in seven directions in front of the user. This spell requires only a minor amount of reiatsu. This spell can be done with a stamp of a foot rather than by palm slamming the ground, by casters with at least 150 Reiatsu. 'Spells 51 to 70' Blast Spell #51: Warrior Moon Incantation: "Heart of the Samurai, follow the Emperor beneath the waving banners. Blood on the sword, form a testament against all foes." Effect: The user creates a metallic orb in front of their palm and fires it forward. After traveling for about 10 meters, the orb bursts into a thousand swords, which skewer everything in their path. The drawback of this technique is that if the target can get behind the ball before it explodes, the target is safe. Blast Spell #54: Abolishing Flame Incantation: "Stepping down, the great fire-breathers of the crimson cliff. Of amber fragment, stone fortress and golden crown. They lend their bellows to the great cry of the inferno!" Effect: Generates a blast able to completely burn and incinerate a target of a lower reiatsu. This spell is thoroughly effective on severed limbs and small nonliving targets. It can be used in a ceremonial manner to cremate those who have fallen. Blast Spell #57: Ocean Rage Smash Incantation: "Blue waters of the world besiege the shore and cleanse the souls of those tainted by evil. Wash away the darkness to release thir prisons." Effect: Putting their hand out in front of their body, the user channels the reiatsu into the air condensing water vapor and drawing into an orb in front of their palm. The orb then fires three spiraling streams of water at high velocity. The draw back is the time necessary to liquefy the water in the air, if there is any. This spell can enhance water or ice based zanpakutō skills or kidō spells. Blast Spell #58: Orchid Sky Incantation: "White and crimson petals. Flesh rending and breeze beating, the claws and the wings conjoin. Blow from the south and the west!" Effect: The user draws and levitates their zanpakutō before them, and then spins it in a complete circle. A spiralling tornado is fired that gets gradually bigger. The tornado has buffeting winds and a force to it that can disorientate and severely damage. Blast Spell #60: Gnawing Fishbone Incantation: "Rebound upon your killer, harpoon of the ancient whale, showing no mercy to the one who bleeds! Feast upon the deep red wounds, knife of the fresh-born crab, bearing no goodwill to the one who dies!" Effect: Materialises a small ball in the hand of the caster. Upon impact, the ball crumbles into thousands of minuscule crabs that crawl all over the struck object, destroying all non-living material they encounter. Destroys 1 cubic metre for every 3 Reiatsu of the caster. Blast Spell #63: Thunder Roar Cannon Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Effect: A bolt of yellow lightning is focused into the users palm, then it is released in a powerful wave that crackles with the power of lightning and sends a spire of energy into the heavens. Blast Spell #64: Hunter Incantation: “Flapping wings ride the clouds. The golden cudgel shines between the fingers of the one who knows ten thousand things. Pursuing, untiring, all-seeing.” Effect: The caster holds their palms apart, facing each other. A small indigenous creature is created out of reiatsu, and goes to seek the target. The creature can only travel a total distance of 300m, after which it simply fades away. If it finds its target before fading, it will get as close as possible to the target and then explode powerfully. The creature moves as quickly as a typical specimen of its species. Blast Spell #65: Granite Face Refusal Incantation: "Mock not the guard of the rushing mountain! Laugh not, for the daughter of the whirling volcano arrivies!" Effect: Incoming projectiles are blocked by a piece of stone moving with equal force in the opposite direction. The stone dissipates on impact. Only works on one attack, and drains reiatsu from user according to the power in the attack blocked. Blast Spell #66: Totem Candle Incantation: "Crack, shatter. Thirty-two faces watching from the forest depths. The fifth hand bursts in turn and the third wheel sings." Effect: This kidō creates a pillar about the size of a Gillian, white and smooth, over the target, and brings it crashing downward. If the target is not yet dead, it melts and covers them in a wax-like substance. As soon as the entire pillar has melted, the substance catches on fire. Blast Spell #67: Spectral Blast Incantation: "Ye who bears the name of man, all hatred. The creator of all things bears his claws. Strike!" Effect: When this kidō is used, energy gets stored in either one of the user's arms. It is not visible in any way, but it does result in a very slight tingling sensation, serving as a constant reminder that it's there. This goes on until the caster points the charged arm toward their target and says "fire." When this happens a concentrated beam of intense white energy, the size of the user’s fist, streaks out from the outstretched arm doing serious damage to everything in its path. This kidō can be stored up to two times (one for each arm) but if it is not used within a certain period of time (four post cycles), the energy will disperse inside the user’s arm(s), causing minor internal damage. 'Spells 71 to 89' Blast Spell #71: Double Gavel Red Fire Shot Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh. All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! In the chambers of hell, cast down the double gavel. Upon the doomed impure, bring judgement!" Effect: The user puts their hands together and draws in materialised fragments of red energy, then the user points their palms towards the target with one hand up and the other points pointing down. The spell then fires a red orb of concentrated energy. Blast Spell #72: Dual Swords Yellow Fire Flash Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh. All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Along the yellow river's tide, clash the dual blades. Across the warring hills, watch for a champion!" Effect: The user puts their hands together and draws in materialised motes of yellow energy, then the user throws their hand towards the target with one hand up and the other points pointing down. The spell then releases a yellow arc of concentrated energy. Blast Spell #73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh. All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe the twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!" Effect: The user puts their hands together and draws in materialised shards of blue energy, then the user points their palms towards the target with one hand up and the other points pointing down. The spell then unleashes a blue beam of concentrated energy. Blast Spell #74: Long Fang Incantation: "Ring out in to the clear sky, trumpets of the old and new. Bring clarity and stillness ye harbingers of the end." Effect: For this spell the user must have large amount of reiatsu and great reiatsu control. The user must concentrate an immense amount of reiatsu at the tips of their index and fore fingers. This is focused to the size of a quarter before being fired at extremely high speed. With the speed, power and rotation of this small bullet of reiatsu it can travel across vast distance quickly and punch through almost anything. This spell was created by the 2nd Squad for assassination of targets at long range. Blast Spell #75: Habanero Destabilization Incantation: "Weep at its mention, cry for thy eyes; despair at the pain, pray for a safe ending. May your tears stay crimson." Effect: The spell generates a vast cloud of dull, dark red gas. The resulting cloud makes the enemy itchy at first, only to have a much severe aftermath, including burns and blisters. Contact with the eye will result in potential blindness. Blast Spell #81: Raging Light Fang Incantation: "Wounded jade beast! Shattered bones! Torn flesh! Broken claws! Deliver a final cry and spit out thy teeth!" Effect: Creates a wide circle of green energy which then splits into dozens of splinters. The following rain of concentrated reiatsu is incredibly difficult to avoid being damaged with. Blast Spell #86: Frozen Dragon Fang Incantation: "Ye swirling heavens of the highest peaks, blanket the world in white. Let the claws of the fall upon all the sinful and shatter their wicked dreams. The wind crashes against the mountainous barrier, march upon the North." Effect: By using a huge amount of spiritual energy you create a massive icicle that springs out from under the ground to spear the enemy, freezing the ground solid and anything that it touches. This spell can kill Gillian-class menos outright and even an Adjuchas-class menos if it is a direct hit. Anything within the area of the strike will also be encased in ice, including the caster if they are not careful. Blast Spell #88: Flying Dragon Striking Heaven - Shaking Thunder Cannon Incantation: "Dissolution of the foul beast's carcass! Penetrating spire housing the dire dragon, red gem covering its heart, steel band covering its mouth. The tornado tears away the stone, the calm awakens desire. The castle falls as the band shatters!" Effect: Gathers together an immense flare of energy that, when released, cuts through the air in a jagged arc. Capable of cutting down skyscrapers at its weakest power, everything that it hits is crushed. 'Spells 90 to 100' Blast Spell #90: Black Coffin Incantation: "The crest of turbidity seeping out, an insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructive slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence!!" Effect: Encases the target in a cube of pitch-black energy, then the cube is lacerated from every direction by similarly black energy spears, piercing the target over and over within the space of a few seconds. Even without the incantation the power this spell is devastating. Blast Spell #91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling Cannon Incantation: "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Effect: Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. Blast Spell #92: Conquering Glacier Storm Incantation: "Steadfast for centuries, the clouds overhead strike with relentless fury. Shatter the surface, move with giant tremors, the great glacier roars at the thunder prince's command. Each step rouses the frozen mind, every breath awakens forgotten limbs. Cover the earth!" Effect: Creates a violent torrent of ice, which flows around every obstacle in its path. Everything caught in the area of the spell is frozen solid if they do not die immediately from the immense pressure of reiatsu upon them. The ice takes hours to completely thaw. Blast Spell #93: Locking Reversal Cuffs Incantation: "The halls of judgement clamour for a new soul! Flesh, blood and bone. The mask upon the head and the wings upon the shoulders, bearing but the name of a man. Stand, offer your hands, and submit to the lord of all creation!" Effect: Forming two rings of energy around the target's hands, the spell absorbs any reiatsu used by the victim (even that which is unconsciously released) in order to fuel an explosion that engulfs the target and anything near them in a ten-foot radius. The stronger the target, the more destructive the explosion. Blast Spell #96: Single Blade Cremation Incantation: "The vermilion bird soars and looks for the devout. Crimson feathers, the black jewel, tears scorched by the iron surface. Right arm. Left leg. The eyes and the stomach. Left arm. Right leg. The lungs and the tongue. Burn and be burned. The glory of victory and the eternity of the spinning wheel. Sear!" Effect: This spell uses the body of the user to created a column of burning reiatsu directly beneath the opponent which rises up instantly to engulf them with battering energies. The shape of the column looks not unlike a blade. The damage produced by this spell is immense and very highly concentrated into a small area. The strength of the spell relies on the amount of their body the caster is willing to give up, as the kidō uses flesh to amplify the effect of the spell. ''Bakudō'' The binding arts do not always bind; though many of them restrict the movement of the target, many others create a larger variety of effects that help to level the playing ground or tip the battle in the caster's favour. At the same time, others in this category have at best an indirect combat value, but possess powerful uses of a different sort. 'Spells 1 to 30' Binding Spell #1: Restriction Incantation: "Carriage of jade. Rod of gold. Cuffs of iron!" Effect: A invisible force will bind the targets arms behind their back. It can be broken by displaying a moderate amount of reiatsu. Binding Spell #2: Cover Incantation: "May stars shine unnoticed. Do not see the dawn!" Effect: Creates an opaque black ring around the eyes (or equivalent) of the target, preventing them from seeing or hearing. The ring can be broken through moderate physical force. Binding Spell #4: Crawling Rope Incantation: "Crow snake in the grass, constrict!" Effect: This spell creates a rope of energy which then entangles the target’s arms, binding them together. Binding Spell #5: Cords beyond the Sea Incantation: "As the wind blows, the colours of the world slide between the mountains. Pagodas rise and towers fall. Six north, five east, seven west, four south." Effect: Black spikes slam into a nonliving object of the caster’s choice, connecting the victim to the object by black cords. The target cannot move farther away from the nonliving object than they presently are. This spell can be broken by destroying the nonliving object or by the use of moderate spiritual force. Binding Spell #6: Steel Kneecap Incantation: "The endless army marches for eternity. Ye who bears the name of man, halt the battle!" Effect: The knees of the opponent, or what passes for knees, are locked so the legs can’t move, broken by displaying a moderate amount of reiatsu. Binding Spell #7: The Sensibility of the Coin Incantation: "Dancing, the spirits of the air flit around the rhododendron. Butterwort, sunflower, red drop, earth. Walk the lines of connection." Effect: A small coin-shaped pellet of energy appears before the caster. Nonliving things become temporarily semi-transparent to the caster, and the caster’s sense of reiatsu is heightened for one post. During this time, illusions also become semi-transparent to the caster. This spell only lasts one post. Binding Spell #8: Repel Incantation: "Eight hands wide, draw a circle!" Effect: Creates a small circular barrier connected to one of the limbs. When hit by a physical attack, the opponent's weapon is bounced off it, pushing them away from the caster and shattering the barrier. Binding Spell #9: Strike Incantation: "Disintegrate! Rondaninni’s black dog! Read, burn, and devour your own throat!" Effect: This spells summons a brilliant red light to shine down from above on the target. While inside the ray of light, the target is unable to move. Binding Spell #12: Forgotten Container Incantation: “The winter cloud, though large, fits into a cup. Three goblets, two bowls, seventy forks stab the wing of the phoenix.” Effect: This kidō was originally developed for use by the 12th Division for transport of specimens. The caster draws a circle around the target nonliving object, which then is frozen and shrunken to about 10 cm at the largest dimension; the weight of the object also diminishes proportionally. This kidō can be dispelled at any time by the caster. Binding Spell #17: Shallow Grave Incantation: "Floor of ironsand. The brazier quickens and then slows! The jailer awakens to find a new prisoner!" Effect: This spell causes the land to split open under the target’s feet and then seal up again, usually trapping the lower limbs of an opponent making them an easy target. Strength is required to break away from the ground and reiatsu grip. Binding Spell #19: Sentinel's Midnight Watch Incantation: "Fixing the sight of the double lines, watchers from the east converge upon the foe! Beholding one, beheld by none, strike from the darkness that must surround evil!" Effect: The target is bathed in a spotlight that is 260% brighter than the ambient brightness; the area outside the spotlight, for a distance of 3 metres in all directions, is completely blacked out. This kidō lasts for at least 2 post cycles, with an additional post cycle for every 75 Reiatsu possessed by the caster (e.g. a caster with 200 Reiatsu could maintain it for up to four post cycles), and can be dismissed at any time. Binding Spell #21: Red Smoke Evasion Incantation: "Quivering mountain. Vermilion egg. Tumultuous nest. Shatter and obscure!" Effect: The caster generates a huge plume of red smoke, thick enough to obscure the vision of even the keenest eyes. It is heavy, enough so that it can be only minimally affected by the wind, but it is far from stationary. The cloud of smoke can hide up to eight people. Binding Spell #24: Blood Needle Incantation: "Dart of crimson, the color of blood. Hamper the flow and restrain the movement." Effect: A small red needle is fired from the user’s fingertip. It will paralyze the part of the target's limb it hits. Binding Spell #26: Bending Light Incantation: "The rain surrounded by the sun smiles and gives itself up. The island surrounded by the sea sighs and vanishes." Effect: Allows the caster to conceal themselves and their reiatsu signature for five minutes, during this time they can not perform any action apart from moving, or they will break the spell. At higher levels (Reiatsu 255 or more), additional spells can be cast beneath the spell, imbueing them with long-term concealment as a dual-cast spell. Binding Spell #30: Thrust Beak - Triple Flash Incantation: "The ninth root whirls in the air. With a flourish, bring the dove away from the lightning prince." Effect: The caster traces a triangle in the air, facing their opponent, leaving a 'beak' of energy at each point. As the triangle is completed, the beaks dart out towards the target, pincering around their arms and waist, and pushing them into the nearest flat surface, be it a wall, or the floor, anything. It restricts movement and deals damage for the impact. 'Spells 31 to 50' Binding Spell #36: Bamboo Cage Incantation: "Mighty bamboo rise and stiffen! Create a forest and hold the prisoner fast." Effect: Bamboo shoots fly out of the ground and form a crisscross lattice creating a cage like structure capable of holding anything up to a medium sized hollow. This bamboo is reinforced by reiatsu, making it extremely hard to break out of. This spell was developed by the Twelfth Division for capturing low level targets that were of significant interest. Binding Spell #37: Star Sling Incantation: "Stretching from star to wing. Leaning willow. Tempered by the ogre. Await the spider's judgement!" Effect: Creates a sheet of variably adhesive energy capable of holding a metric tonne of weight. From this sheet the edges shoot out as individual 'points' to a star, locking into nearby solid surfaces to suspend the sheet above the ground. It can be used to hold great weights high in the air, but depends on there being walls and other surfaces to cling to. Anything that hits it, sticks to it, subject to the caster's decision. Binding Spell #39: Circular Floodgate Fan Incantation: "The Buddha's hands open wide. The insolent king writes and departs, scribing!" Effect: The caster holds their hands out before them, palms facing the direction of their desired shield. The user summons a circle of compressed reiatsu, it can provice adequate protection against one or two physical attacks, but against Ceros and other reiatsu-based attacks it can withstand a lot more hits, due to the user being able to disperse the energy and channel more power into the dome. At higher power levels, the user can cast two shields, one for each hand. Binding Spell #46: White Crawl Incantation: "Eye of the tiger, heart of the sparrow. The cobra sways, the cuckoo pounces. Drop!" Effect: By maintaining eye contact, the target will eventually fall unconscious. For weaker opponents, the effects can be almost instantaneous, but the stronger the opponent, the longer the amount of time required. If the spell is left unfinished, the target will merely feel slightly dizzy for a few seconds. 'Spells 51 to 70' Binding Spell #51: Sakura Blossoms Incantation: "Snowy stalks, shower the petals and fill the winds." Effect: Thousands of sakura blossoms obscure the vision of the opponent for a few seconds allowing for the caster to escape, chant a more powerful spell or launch a surprise attack. Binding spell #58: Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." Effect: The user creates a circle on the ground then draws a symbol on one of four parts. The circle then displays coordinates and acts like a radar dish tuned to pick up reiatsu of targets. Binding spell #61: Six Cane Light Prison Incantation: "Carriage of thunder. Gap of spinning wheel. Together with light, divided into six." Effect: Six bars of light connected together instantly appear in the target’s chest around their Soul Chain, making them unable to move. Binding Spell #62: One Hundred Handrails Incantation: "Tens of tens dance across the skies. Whirl the hand and remove the flying eagle from the grasp of the thunder lord." Effect: A staff of light is formed in the casters hands, and thrown like a javelin towards the opponent. As it flies through the air, the staff splits into one hundred short metal bears, a foot long each. These bars spear the target against the nearest flat surface, even if that is the floor. Binding Spell #63: Locking Bondage Stripes Incantation: "Green general lurking beneath the waves, wrap tight!" Effect: A more powerful form of crawling rope, three thick chains materialise around the target, wrapping and binding the limbs to the body and restricting any movement. Within an instant, these chains turn to thick-woven metal ropes, each about a foot wide. It is said that brute force cannot break free from them. Binding Spell #70: Steel Entrapment Incantation: "Erupt from the bowels of the stone and earth. Minerals found underfoot. Ore forged by the molten fire. A cage to bar the wicked." Effect: Steel Bars erupt out of the ground and form a crisscross lattice creating a cage like structure capable of holding beings such as large Hollows. The steel is reinforced by reiatsu making it extremely hard to break out of and can stand quite rigorous attacks, either physical or spiritual. This spell was developed by the Twelfth Division for capturing high level targets that were of significant interest to them. 'Spells 71 to 89' Binding Spell #73: Falling Mountain Crystal Incantation: "Support the young, o stinking goddess. The sparrow rides from the mountain cave across the elephant's back." Effect: The caster summons a brilliant white upturned pyramid of light beneath their feet, if they are stood on the ground, the pyramid lifts them off the ground somewhat. The pyramid boosts the power of kidō and greatly boosts the power of healing techniques. The strength of kidō increases by two, and healing abilities by four times. The pyramid can also trap targets within it, but preserves the targets' lives while they are trapped. Binding spell #74: Tentacles of the Underworld Incantation: "The king of the dead lends his garden to the blackest soul. Powerful thorns, thick fibers. Deadly roots that hold firm the earth. Bind and let none go." Effect: This spell summons thirteen black briar vines from underground all around the target. These thick briars are flowing with reiatsu and are used to bind and hold a target in place, leaving only the head exposed, but causing quite an amount of pain. Binding Spell #75: Quintet of 1 Kan Pillars Incantation: "Walls of ironsand. A priestly pagoda. Glowing fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." Effect: The user clasps their hands together and five pentagon shaped images seep out before gathering in front of their hands. The user then slams their hands into the ground. Five pentagon pillars will appear over the arms, feet, and head of the target, pinning them to the ground. Binding Spell #77: Heavenly Rickshaws of Silken Air Incantation: "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens." Effect: Transmits messages to anyone within Soul Society, works better is used in conjunction with Bakudou #58. Binding Spell #79: Nine Sunlight Traps Incantation: "Bowing before the all-seeing sun, the courtyard is filled. Rainbow. Aged hermit. Unravelling yarn. Golden crown. Blockade in violence!" Effect: Creates eight black holes around the target that absorb any expelled reiatsu. A ninth black hole appears at the victim's soul sleep and prevents movement. Can only be broken by almost exhausting oneself of reiatsu, but can be dodged by moving far enough from the eight black holes before the ninth is formed (though due to the former eight black holes, techniques such as flash step are ineffective, making it nearly impossible to dodge in time). Binding Spell #81: Splitting Void Incantation: "Wall between the light and dark. Water quenches the fire. Build the wall, stop the fire. Block the scream." Effect: This spell creates a large rectangular shaped barrier between the target and user which is transparent. This barrier can protect against spells up to number 89 or energy-based attacks of up to 255 points. Binding Spell #86: Imperial Forbidding Incantation: Crystal tooth, Orb of creation, Egg, Bone, Mindless form, gather in the north, grasp the heavens and shield the rising sun. Effect: This creates a golden pagoda-shaped shield, 20 meters square, that permits nothing to enter, but can allow for things to go out. However, anything that goes out will weaken the spell. If a Blast spell is cast from within the shield, the reiatsu holding the shield will distort, and the shield will shatter. Energy attacks of 405 points or more will shatter the shield on two blows. Was created by high-level medics who needed to heal an ally in the heat of battle. Binding Spell #87: Reverse Forbidding Incantation: Obsidian fang, Cube of destruction, Tombstone, Granite soul, disperse and restrain, crack the moon in twain. Effect: The exact opposite of Imperial Forbidding, this creates a dark crimson, 20 meters square, pagoda-shaped shield that will not permit any to get out of it, but will allow passage of anything into it. However, the shield breaks once something enters it. Binding Spell #88: Quartet Burial Seal Incantation: "The black general salutes. The white king bows. The red empress weeps. The blue emperor mourns. Walls of ironsand. Four pillars pierce the doomed coffin as it sinks into the sea." Effect: The caster throws four spears are that are used to bind the target by their hands and legs. The target is then sealed in a black cube with chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box. 'Spells 90 to 100' Binding Spell #90: Gate of the Four Beasts Incantation: "Retreat becomes futile. Blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt. Repent and sink into the sea. Dragon Tail's Gate. Tiger Fang's Gate. Turtle Shell's Gate. Phoenix Wing's Gate." Effect: Imprisons the target between four kidō barriers. Each barrier projects a circular field around the target, meaning that in order to break free four attempts must be made. One of the strongest area of effect binding spells. The four 'gates' can be erected separately, rather than as a group. If the gates are cast separately, the first three gates form walls which block incoming attacks or attackers, while the fourth creates a barrier around the target. Binding Spell #91: Mirror Door Incantation: "The vinegar dish falls. Memories, stretching roads, rain upon the yellow coat. Look inward, turn outward." Effect: Creates a hemispherical barrier that is very difficult to break from the outside, but effortless to pass through from the inside. Abilities of 255 points and upwards are able to penetrate the outside of the barrier, and it can only be cast once per thread. Binding Spell #93: Three Spears Star Formation Incantation: "The priestly pagoda stretches beyond the clouds. The fireflies scorch the plains. The walls of ironsand stand unsympathetic to the will of man. Sow the red crystal's seed." Effect: This spell must be doublecast with another. When the other spell successfully hits the target, a marker is unknowingly placed upon them. On the activation of the marker, the victim becomes pierced from the inside out by three immense crystalline spears. The spears grow to such a scale that they can be seen from miles around, the target encased within the reiatsu-reinforced crystal. Binding Spell #95: Temporal Stasis THIS SPELL IS FORBIDDEN - It cannot be cast without written permission from seven of the thirteen Captains or the Central 46. Incantation: "Princess of the north bearing the horns of the east. Ogre of the south clutching the three stars of the west. Arrive with the storm and depart with the flood." Effect: Halts time and movement in a twenty foot radius. It cannot be stepped into or escaped from. The spell lasts for twenty minutes, but can be broken out of by those capable of casting the spell themselves. Binding Spell #98: Spatial Displacement THIS SPELL IS FORBIDDEN - It cannot be cast without written permission from seven of the thirteen Captains or the Central 46. Incantation: "Sparkling nets. Crimson bridges. Obsidian crowns. The thunder prince strikes. The lost land rises. Beneath the brightest beam. Azure stream. Plummet into the courts of hell." Effect: Transports objects, people and even kidō from one place to another. The place must be familiar enough to the caster for them to be able to visualise the transportees in that area. For larger areas of effect and trans-plane movement, focusing spires of specialised death stone must be arranged around the desired area. If these spires are destroyed, then the spell is broken and the transported place returns to where it was before the spell was cast. Binding Spell #99: Final Seal Incantation: "Restraint! First Song: Halting Fabric. Seal! Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Seal! Third Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbidding. Great Final Seal!" Effect: The initial command wraps the arms of the target in a strong dark fabric, which is reinforced with reiatsu, behind their back. The fabric is then nailed into place with a dozen pins into the arms. Normally this first command will be enough to hold a person. After saying the first song the user slams their palms on to the ground. From this spot, sheets of strongly reiatsu reinforced, white wrappings completely cover the target from head to toe. The second song pierces these sheets with long metal spikes in the chest and head. The final song, which is to be used in only the most extreme cases, creates an enormous metallic pillar above the target which is then used to crush them and hold them in place. Can only be performed by the best kidō users, cannot be broken out of by anyone but the best kidō users.